shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Glimadora
Glimadora is the femslash ship between Glimmer and Adora from the She-Ra and the Princesses of Power fandom. Canon Season 1 Glimmer and Adora meet after Adora finds the Sword of Protection in the Whispering Woods and first transforms into She-Ra. Adora is then captured by Glimmer and Bow as she is still a member of the Evil Horde, a fact that makes Glimmer very distrustful of her at first. However, while travelling together it becomes apparent that Adora was unaware of the Horde's true nature and soon after she joins the Princess Rebellion. Once Adora moves to Bright Moon, Gilmmer tries to help her settle in when it becomes apparent that Adora isn't used to sleeping alone or having an extra stuffed bed. Glimmer and Bow get Adora a new, plain bed and sleep in her room on the floor for a time. They continue to grow close while recruiting princesses for the Princess Rebellion. In the episode "In the Shadows of Mystacor" Adora stresses out that Shadow Weaver is following them while Glimmer takes her to the hidden kingdom of Mystacor guarded by her aunt, Castaspella. Glimmer tries to get Adora to relax with various activities including a hot spring which they fall asleep in and wake up leaning into each other. At the Battle of Bright Moon they hold hands before the fighting begins and later join focuses with the other princesses to create a powerful rainbow wave that destroys the Horde's army. Season 2 At Alwyn in episode " signals " , these two are seen hugging and clinging into each other arms because of scared by the abandoned atmosphere of the place while founding out that it was part of a former communication hub using hologram to message for their love ones yet already been broken . There is another episode in " Roll with it " When Adora come up with a plan to attack the horde , the other princesses thinks the plan are much like dungeon&dungeon game which makes adora impatient and upset but Glimmer encouraged Adora saying " Adora , i was captured by shadow weaver , taken to the frightzone and lost my powers . But you know what ? We escaped , i thought without my powers and we won . Bad things are going to happen , that's life you can let it paralyze you , or you can roll with it , figure out the things you can , trust that your friends has your back for the rest " realizing it adora felt a lot much better , alongside with the rest of the team Fanon Glimadora already had a small following from the original She-Ra: Princess Of Power series, though it gained a much larger fanbase after the first season of She-Ra and the Princesses of Power. Their close friendship often plays into Friends to Lovers trope. Some People prefer this ship since Glimmer and Adora are allies and had more fluffier / softer interaction based on them being canonical Best friends Squad. In a way Glimmadora have similarities with Pearlmethyst from Steven Universe Fandom FAN FICTION : :Adora/Glimmer tag on FanFiction.net TUMBLR : Trivia • Glimmer have a pair of pink tattoo wings at her back while adora have a pair of red wings at the back of her shirt • Both of them wear capes • Glimmer has twice smirks at adora possiibly indicating she wants or glad adora to be there for her and care about her Gallery Gallery Glimadora bath.jpg Tumblr pqklv6O2bq1x62nnoo5 500.png 20190812 111620.JPG D91b84a830864a616fe43864036e132d.jpg 65cee9df305b64e7619649f3f5620e717993d0d5r1-1200-675v2 hq.jpg 20190812 134326.JPG 20190812 123506.JPG 20190812 123410.JPG 20190812 124308.JPG 20190812 111710.JPG 20190812 123429.JPG Tumblr pqndsxnNQA1rwdoeao3 250.png 20190812 111639.JPG 20190812 111652.JPG 20190812 111724.JPG 20190812 104556.JPG Glimadora.JPG 20190813 125351.JPG D91b84a830864a616fe43864036e132d.jpg IMG 20190813 101234 964.jpg IMG 20190813 115421 644.jpg IMG 20190813 101237 143.jpg IMG 20190813 101232 628.jpg IMG 20190813 101241 549.jpg IMG 20190813 101243 659.jpg IMG 20190813 101239 398.jpg IMG 20190813 101248 018.jpg IMG 20190813 101250 115.jpg IMG 20190813 101252 265.jpg IMG 20190928 133018 144.jpg IMG 20190928 133020 789.jpg IMG 20190928 133023 345.jpg Variations :Best Friend Squad refers to the ship between Glimmer, Bow, and Adora :Glitradora refers to the ship between Glimmer, Catra and Adora Navigation